The Golden Kitsune and Shy Nezumi
by Sami-of-Thunderclan-0322
Summary: inside


**A Warriors and Naruto crossover.**

**A New Beginning.**

The Dark Forest had just done it, they had taken over Starclan and the four clans.  
The first to die were Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Blackstar, Ashfoot, and Brackenfur. Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Sorreltail,and Millie soon followed.  
Soon Ivypaw killed Dawnpelt, Flametail, and as soon as she tried to kill Leafpool and Crowfeather along with Breezepelt they were stoped by Lionblaze, Birchfall, Whitewing, and Dovepaw.  
Whitewing and Birchfall died in that battle along with Ivypaw and Breezepelt.  
Half a moon later Windclan was whipped out along with Blossomfall and Bumbleflight.  
Only Crowfeather and Heathertail lived, they then stayed with Thunderclan where they took mates Crowfeather took Leafpool and had one kit named Wolfkit{1} and Heathertail took Lionblaze and had three kits Graykit{2}, Thunderkit{3}, and Dawnkit{4}.  
Before the kits were born however Shadowclan was killed off from Tigerheart.  
Soon after Shadowclan fell Cinderheart had three kits named Starkit{5},Lightingkit{6}, and Windkit{7}.(anyone think they know the father?)  
Riverclan fell after Cinderheart's kits reached their first moon.  
Thunderclan was hit with losses within 7 moons.  
Bambleclaw fell in battle with Hawkfrost, Lionblaze was soon named deputy, Dovepaw became Dovewing, Cherrykit became Cherrypaw under Spiderleg, and Molekit became Molepaw under Crowfeather.  
Squrrelflight and Bambleclaw's kits Stonepaw{8} and Mosspaw{9} died from Tigerheart and Thistleclaw.  
Squrrelfight was soon killed by Ashfur.  
Firestar was then killed by Tigerstar and Lionblaze became Lionstar.  
Ferncloud,Dasiy, and Briralight died from Whitecough.  
Spiderleg,Toadstep, and Rosepetal were taken by Greencough.  
Foxleap,Icecloud, and Hazeltail wre killed by Blackcough.  
Heathertail and her kits were killed by Breezepelt and Hawkfrost.  
Cinderheart and her kits soon followed because of Breezepelt and Ivypaw.  
Berrynose, Mousewisker, Poppyfrost, Cherrypaw,and Molepaw were killed by Tigerheart, Breezepelt and Ashfur.  
Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Wolfpaw were killed by Breezepelt, Ivypaw, and Hollyleaf.  
Tigerheart was killed by Lionstar and Dovewing.  
Dovewing was killed by Ivypaw, Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Tigerstar.  
Lionstar and Jayfeather died from Ivypaw, Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Tigerstar.

* * *

(?POV)

'Starclan has fallen' I thought.' but what did 'The Golden Kitsune{10} and Shy Nezumi{11} Will Save the Lost Souls' mean?'  
"Flame{12} is there any way to save Starclan?" asked my sister Star{13}.  
"Then there is only one way then."  
"Do it Starclan must survive."  
"Very well" i said" 'Cats of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lighting help guide the lost souls to The Golden Kitsune and Shy Nezumi'" and with that the stars started to spin and then all went dark.

* * *

{1}Wolfkit/paw: gray she-cat amber eyes  
{2}Graykit/paw: light gray she-cat blue eyes  
{3}Thunderkit/paw: golden she-cat green eyes  
{4}Dawnkit/paw: light brown tom amber eyes  
{5}Starkit/paw: gray she-cat  
{6}Lightingkkit/paw: dark brown/ gray tom  
{7}Windkit/paw: dark gray she-cat blind blue eyes  
{8}Stonepaw: dark brown tabby green eyes  
{9}Mosspaw: ginger tabby amber eyes  
{10&11} anyone want to take a guess?  
{12}Flame:Ginger tom  
{13}Star:white she-cat

* * *

**M: This story will rock i just know it.**  
**Na: whats the summary?**  
**M: -reads scrip- soon after the dark forest won Star and Flame sends the lost warriors(who i mention in the story) to 'The Golden Kitsuneand Shy Nezumi. who are... Humans!The problem? The warriors don't have any memories. pairings:(naruto) naruhina nejiten kibaino shikatema (warriors) FirexSand BamblexSqurrel GrayxMillie LionxHeather Cinderx? CrowxLeaf WhitexBirch Brackenx Sorrel BerryxPoppy.**  
**Hi:HoRC doesn't own Naruto or Warriors**  
**M: also a big shout out for Naruto for his birthday October 10 **  
**Everyone but Naruto: _Happy Birthday Naruto._- Hinata kisses him, M gives him a vacation, and the warrior cats give him 9 lives-  
Na: thanks  
M:Read  
Hi: Rate  
M,Hi,& Na: and Review!**


End file.
